I Capture the Candyman
by OnlyALittleMad
Summary: When Queen Aredalla sends 4 witches to capture a certain candyman things go not completly as planned.
1. A Mission

**I Capture the CandyMan**

**Summary: Everyone has a secret. Some you just want to tell, others you want to hide from the world. And for Rose, Parker, London and Lucky, their secret is already out. They are the most imfamous people to ever be put into S.S.W(Secret Society of Witches) But when Queen Aredalla sends them on a mission to travel between their home of "Purple Moon" to "The Milky Way" in order to bring back a certain chocolate maker, things get Wicked.**

**My story "Sweet Seduction" is in the making so be sure to look at that! And now, one of my more worked upon stories.**

"You look beautiful ladies! Queen Aredalla is going to be blown away" the girls hair and makeup stylist, Jacob commented. He was one of the most handsome alien beings ever to grace the cover of "Fabulous" ever. The man proved that purple skin is the new green and wearing sunglasses indoors is way better than showing off your eyes. However, when he did show them they were the most elegant and coveted rainbow coloured eyes ever. Jacob would always wear skin tight leather track suits with shiny black boots. The attire often got people curious as to if he was gay. And in in fact in December 2005, Jacob admitted the truth to "Celeb World" That of course didn't stop girls from adoring him and it certainly didn't stop the four new sisters, recently brought into S.S.W, from hiring him as their new stylist.

"How does it look?" London asked her sisters from her makeup chair. A frail young woman, who London insulted for having "disgusting tresses", was desperately trying to apply makeup, while she looked at her sisters spread in "Witch Weekly"

"Why don't you pick up you lazy head and look in the mirror!" Parker said dryly. Parker was one of the meanest girls of the bunch. She was the first to be jealous of the new handbag you got, first to insult you if you got in her way in the store, and first to spread nasty false rumous. For Parker, the chance to be in S.S.W, was a reason to brag. And the people kept their distance, She was beautiful with her cropped purple hair(for the girl couldn't stand having the same hair colour as others) golden brown skin and glittering green eyes. Hours of dental surgery had given Parker a movie star smile.

"Well, maybe I will look up! I'm getting tired of looking at your ugly face in this magazine, Parker!" London spat. Due to her sudden outburst, the lady doing her makeup smudged her peach pink lipgloss that she was working on.

"Now look what you did, loser! You wrecked my perfect pout! Jacob, I want another artist!" London complained. The girl's constant yelling often sent people away and wrecked her beautiful face with her snarling. London was more of a classic beauty. She had an artsy way of dressing, alot of times looking like she just stepped out of the 1950's. London had a face as deeply tanned, and eyes that were as glittering green as Parker's. However, she had long curly black hair that was wonderfully shown off when she was at the clubs. Her outfits were always original, can't-get-anywhere-else-unless-you-are-me elegant. Lots of short, strapless white and black dresses and diamonds. Diamonds on her fingers, her ears and her neck.

"So what's Queen Aredalla really like Jacob?" Lucky asked, ignoring her sisters bikering. It happened almost all the time, yet for some reason it was always between London and Parker. Maybe that was because Rose and Lucky were adopted kids.

"She can be nice...but only if you do as she says! Aredalla is a very commanding person." Jacob explained, spraying Parker's hair with hairspray. He stopped for a moment. "She also has an extreme weakness to chocolate. I have to go to the finest chocolate stores to purchase those delights. But lately..." here Jacob trailed of at that time.

Lucky looked up from "Celeb World" to look at her stylist. "Lately?..."

Jacob sighed and went back to Parker's hair. "Lately, she has been disapproving of the stuff that is in the salon during her appointments. She says that it's not good enough."

London was standing up now, searching for another makeup artist. "Then go to a better chocolate store" London said. Jacob turned around and snapped his fingers, thus bringing a brand new makeup artist to handle London.

"Thank you Jacob!" London said giddly running back to her chair.

Lucky stared at London. "Wow! You said thank you. Now that's something to put in the magazines!"

London hissed like a cat in response. Lucky just laughed.

The new makeup artist turned out to alot better than the previous. Not only was the woman well groomed, but she also knew that when Parker threw a bad remark at London, that was the time to stop applying makeup and wait for things to cool down. After about an hour had passed the girls waited in the lobby for Rose's arrival. She was in another room than Parker, London and Lucky were because she was getting a different treatment for her face and hair. Parker had taken Lucky's magazine, and was now reading it while blowing big pink bubble gum.

"How much longer? I can't stand waiting any longer! We are going to be late, thanks to her!" Parker spat.

"It's not her fault. She will be coming soon. Hold your horses!" Lucky defended. Parker rolled her eyes and went back to chewing her gum.

All of a sudden, a very glammed up girl came into the lobby.

"Sorry I'm late. Everyone was making such a fuzz over me to look pretty just because we are going to see Queen Aredalla" Rose said.

"Rose! You look beautiful!" Lucky said in awe. Rose smiled.

"Aw...look at you Lucky!" Rose commented.

Rose and Lucky never really worried about how they looked. There were so many magazines showing them running out of hotels with bedhead hair. However, today was special. Unlike Parker and London, Rose and Lucky had pale skin. They were both wearing white cocktail dresses and stick straight blond hair with matching black heels and blood red lipstick. They looked like twins. Even their eyes were the same ocean blue colour.

"Come on! If we hurry we can catch a space shuttle over to "Shadow Planet" " London said, getting up.

Shadow Planet was of course, the famed planet where Queen Aredalla lived and where headquarters for S.S.W was.

"You got the invitation?" Lucky asked Rose, when they got into the warm fresh air.

"Yeah" Rose responded, taking another look at it.

**Congraulations!**

**I, Queen Aredalla invite you: (there were four blank lines filled in with the names London, Lucky, Parker and Rose in gold handwriting) to join the coveted group Secret Society of Witches. Be warned! To rise in the ranks you must learn to prove yourselves. Only then, can you become true powerful witches.**

**I look forward to meeting you on: August 6th,2006**

**5:00 pm**

**Shadow Planet: S.S.W HeadQuarters, Room 255**

**P.S. Show your invitation at the door to gain entry. And please, wear something nice!**

**Till then, Queen Aredalla**

**"Ruler of Purple Moon Galaxy"**

"Let's go!" Parker shouted to Rose, who in reading the invitation had fallen behind.

"Coming!" Rose called.

Two hours later, the girls found themselves in Room 255. The room didn't have the grand power that Rose would have expected of the place.

The place was large, with blue carpeting and black painted walls. In the centre of the room, was a large table surrounded by black leather chairs. The table was so shiny you could see your face in it.

"Ladies? Your late! Queen Aredalla waits for no one!" came a voice. Then out of the shadows, came a man dressed in a nice suit.

"The meeting was an hour ago, ladies! Where were you?"

"Stupid traffic" Parker muttered under her breath. London nudged her in the ribs to keep her quiet.

"No matter. Queen Aredalla asked me to give you this" the man said, handing London a gold envelope with a purple seal, showing a picture of an eagle taking flight.

"Now be gone!" The man barked. "There are other matters that have to be dealt with in this room"

The girls nodded and left.

"I can't believe we missed the meeting! There goes our chance of being respected" London said dryly.

"Well, what does the letter say?" Rose asked.

London shrugged and broke the seal. Inside was a piece of pink paper with writing in gold ink.

**Is it too much to ask to come to a single meeting? That should have been the simplest part of being in S.S.W!**

**But since you four are quite the known people on your planet I will let you do this one mission.**

**As you may have heard my favourite food is chocolate. However, lately the candy has failed to be as delicious as before. I have asked my workers about possible candy makers. They came up with this. In a far off galaxy "The Milky Way" there is a planet called Earth. It is here that it said that humans(much like us) are loving this famous candy maker. He goes by the name of Mister William Wonka.**

**Here is your mission. Travel to Earth and bring me that candyman! Do not rest until you have. Do not return until you have.**

**I need my chocolate!**

**If you comply and do bring me William, you will get a handsome reward.**

**Till then, Queen Aredalla**

**"Ruler of Purple Moon Galaxy"**

"What does it say?" Lucky asked.

"We are going to the Milky Way" London said slowly, still horror struck.

"As in the galaxy?" Parker yelled, grabbing the letter.

"But we have never even been outside Purple Moon" Rose protested. "What does Queen Aredalla want us to do?"

"She wants us to bring us some candyman named William Wonka. He is apparantly quite the candyman on Earth"

"Leave our galaxy just Queen Aredalla can get some chocolate? No way!" London pouted. Parker smacked her hard in the back.

"There is a handsome reward. I bet you could buy that pair of shoes you wanted, London" Parker tempted. London's head sprang up.

"Let's go!" London said.

The four girls headed toward the elevator. Parker jabbed the down button. The elevator came quickly and the doors slid open.

"How are we going to get him to come to Purple Moon?" Lucky asked.

"Please Lucky! I am a young and beautiful women and he is a guy. He won't be able to resist me!" London said.

"Why do you get to seduce him?" Parker yelled.

London smiled. "Isn't it obvious?" she asked, showing off her pearly white teeth.

Rose rolled her eyes. "But that is fake love! I don't think it is right to falsely give him the wrong signals, only for him to find out this is all a trap!"

"Rose, you have to understand honey! It's all about keeping in with the trends and right now, betrayal is so in vogue" Parker answered, as the doors to the elevator closed shut.

**So what did you guys think? Is this better than my other stories?**

**Note: I am still working on "Sweet Seduction" so stay tuned for that.**


	2. Love Potion

**I Capture the Candyman**

Rose was in her room, sadly packing her stuff for the journey to the Milky Way. She considered it a chance for adventure. A chance to go places she had only dreamt of. However, going outside where she had lived was a bit of a stretch. Rose had lived in The Purple Moon for such a long time and now she had to leave.

She just wanted to stay in her room forever. Rose had designed it to be like her own version of heaven. Blue walls, with fluffy white clouds, a canopy bed that was pure white and flowers. Flowers decorated the every table, filling the whole room with fragrance. The young women remembered her name. Rose. Her mother had given it to her because she thought of her beauty to be that of the classic flower. When she died, Rose felt alone. Unwanted. She would soon live as an orphan.

She would sit in the orphange, and watch the children play outside, knowing she would never have the same happiness in her heart as they did. As she once did. Sometimes she felt that there was something missing in her life. Something that was yearning to be found but never could.

Rose's manicured fingers, gently caressed the silk garments she had placed in her bag. Under the fabric of one lay a heart shaped silver locket. Her mother's locket. Rose pulled it out and opened the pendant. Inside was a picture of her mom. Rose traced the outline of her face with her finger, tears flooding her baby blue eyes as she did so.

"Mother, who am I? Where do I belong?" Rose asked. She held the pendant for a few moments, then walked to her vanity. She stared at her reflection, as she put on the necklace, feeling the cool touch of the pendant against her bare flesh. As she looked in the mirror, she saw something else. Something sitting on her bed.

"Mother?" Rose asked the mirror. Just as she said this, the figure on her bed vanished.

"Are you here?" Rose asked again. Then, suddenly, she felt a cool touch on her face. Cold, but inviting. It brushed against her like fingers would.

After a few moments the cold touch fell away. A tear fell down Rose's cheek, as she sank to her knees on the green as grass, carpeting. She turned to look at a connecting door, that led to London's room. It sounded like something was going on. Wiping away her tears, Rose got up and pressed her ear to the door.

"Yes! It's almost ready!" came London's voice. Curious, Rose turned the gold handle of the door and walked inside.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose couldn't see much in London's room, save for a bubbling cauldron overflowing with multicoloured steam. Everything was pitch black.

"London?" Rose called. Through the fog, however, she did not see London, but Lucky. Her eyes were glazed over, and her movements over the cauldron were robotic, almost as if she were under a spell.

Rose narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Lucky? What are you doing?"

"She is making a love potion for me, Rose" London said, coming out from the shadows of her room. Rose looked at Lucky, then at London's shadowed face.

"You can't make a love potion! It goes against rules. Love is too powerful, even for magic! And...what did you do to Lucky?" Rose yelled, to which London smirked.

"Just having her create the potion for William. She's under a small trance" London explained.

"Trance? Trance!" Rose shouted. "Get her out of it!"

"Why? Are you too incompentant to do it yourself?" London sneered.

That was it! Rose grabbed her wand from where she kept it, which was tied to her right arm. Pointing at Lucky, she waved her wand and the girl fell out of her trance. Rose caught her just before she was about to fall, face first into the cauldron.

"What's happening?" Lucky said groggly. "I was packing with London, and then..."

"She put you under a trance to make a love potion. And you almost did, except..."

"Correction! She did create the potion" London said. Rose noticed she had an indigo coloured potion bottle in her hand.

"No!" Rose screamed. She ran over and pushed the cauldron over.

The contents went spilling everywhere, soaking the carpet. What happened next, occured at an alarming rate. The carpet began to sink, as if a huge amount of weight had just been placed there. Then, without warning, the floor started to fall in. Caught off guard, Lucky fell in, but managed to grab onto the side. Rose reached down and pulled her out. She was trying to be very careful in not falling in herself. London just stood there, watching the spectacle from the other side of the room.

"London! Don't just stand there, do something!" Rose yelled, straining to pull Lucky out.

London sighed and waved her wand. The floor magically repaired itself, and the royal carpet fell back into place as if nothing had happened.

Rose gasped. "Are you ok, Lucky?" she asked. Lucky now lay sprawled on the floor.

"I'm fine!"

London, however was not as pleased. "Now I have to do this all over again" she complained. Rose saw her pointing her wand, so she jumped in front of Lucky. The spell hit her, and Rose fell to the ground.

"What have you done? Rose? Rose?" Lucky called.

Rose's eyes fllickered open, though they had the same glazed over effect that Lucky's once had.

"Must...create...potion" Rose said, slowly getting up.

London smiled. "Good enough for me"

Enraged, Lucky meant to take out her wand, but was surprised not to find it.

"Looking for this?" London asked, throwing Lucky's wand through Rose's open door. Lucky ran to it. Though going into Rose's room was a mistake, for as soon as Lucky meant to get her wand, London shut the door and locked it.

"London! London, open this door you evil pig!" Lucky yelled, banging on the door.


	3. Boxed Up

**I Capture the Candyman**

Lucky stood in front of her door, pacing back and forth. What had London done? Well, whatever it was, it certainly was bigger than anything she had ever done before.

Her bare feet padded across the surface of the hallway carpet. If she continued walking like this, she was going to bore another hole into the floor. And this time, it would be her fault. Lucky leaned against the wall, and buried her pale face in her cupped hands.

"You alright Lucky?" a voice asked. Lucky, stunned at this sudden sound, peeked her face out through her fingers.

"You alright?" the voice asked again.

"Who are you?" came Lucky's muffled reply. She could sense the person staring at her.

"It's me, Rose" the person said.

"Rose..." Lucky said, as if she couldn't remember her own sister. She uncovered her face to see Rose standing there, her face the same as it was yesterday. Her hair was done up in a low ponytail, that looked carelessly done, and she was wearing a crisp white buttoned shirt with dark washed jeans.

"Have you finished packing?" Rose asked, unwrapping a green lollipop that was sticking out of her jean pocket.

Lucky watched Rose for a moment, sucking on the little confection on a stick.

"Rose, do you remember what happened yesterday?" Lucky asked, fearing the worst. If London had done what Lucky thought she had then...

"What? You mean packing?" Rose asked.

There was no way she could have forgotten, Lucky thought. The only conclusion that Lucky could draw out was that Rose was under a "Mind Bender" spell. When done properly, the victim suffers short term memory loss. London could of cast it on her so she wouldn't know what happened last night.

"Rose, come with me!" Lucky commanded, grabbing her wrist and leading her down the hallway to London's room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"One drop of this, and poor little William won't know what to do with himself" London thought. She was sitting on Rose's canopy bed, admiring the love potion filled crystal bottle.

"Best thing is, Rose doesn't even know she created it"

London giggled to herself and pocketed the bottle, meaning to get up, and continue packing, when the door swung open. A very put out Lucky was dragging a very confused Rose into the bedroom.

"What did you do to her?" Lucky hissed.

London smirked.

"Clever, wasn't it?" she said, knowing exactly what Lucky was yelling about.

"Clever? Clever! Take it away!" Lucky demanded. London stood up.

"And have her smash my pretty potion? I would never!"

"I'm going to kill you!" Lucky roared, letting go of Rose and starting to chase London around. Now, London may have been a very advanced witch, but she did not run very fast, making Lucky's pursuit quick and easy. Just before London could run out the door, Lucky tackled her.

"Give her memory back!" Lucky demanded.

"Lucky don't!" Rose demanded, her eyes filled with fear. Lucky frowned and stood up, offering a hand to her sister, who took it, smirking.

"Well, I cant't have you two meddling with my plan, can I?" London asked. She pulled her wand out and pointed it to a plain wooden chest. Rose called it her treasure chest, and it was used to store all her prized possesions.

"What are you doing with that?" Rose breathed.

"Have a nice trip!" London said, as the box skated toward them. The two girls were knocked over, and fell into the chest, which shut as soon as they were inside.

"Hush you two! You wouldn't want Wonka to see you like this, would you?" London asked the chest, taking out a pair of keys and locking her sisters inside.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Parker! Help me with this chest! It's too heavy!" London complained a few minutes later.

"Oh, begging for my help are we?" Parker asked, coming into the room. Yesterday night, she had redyed her hair so it was blue with purple streaks. She still kept the dazzling tanned face and smile but had changed to an ivory colored, short dress that fell just above her ankles.

She frowned when she heard the noise from within.

"What's in there? A possessed ghost? You know there is no room for one of those. Remember Mom got one and it howled all night?"

"A still have that picture of you screaming your head off! That noise drove you crazy! Not like you are not crazy to begin with"

"Want your tongue cut out?" Parker threated.

"No, I want you to help me!" London said, rolling her eyes. Parker sighed and walked over to the chest.

"You know, this goes against all my better judgement" Parker said, helping London push the chest out the door. "Where are we taking this?"

"On the shuttle! Let me take care of it when we get there"

"Fine with me!"

**If your going to read it...review it. Don't be shy! You don't to make it long. Even a: it was good, would be nice!**


	4. Chapter 4

Rose mind was a blur. All she could remember was hitting her head against her treasure chest. Then nothing.

She groaned, and held her throbbing head, her eyes trying to take everything in.

It was a room. She knew that. But it wasn't hers. Rose tried to see if she could remember it from somewhere, but nothing came to mind.

The place was like an attic. Stuffy, and full of dusty objects. Even the bed Rose was sitting in was dusty. The brown sheets were very scratchy.

"Where am I?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think she is alright?"

"Hopefully. I think she chipped a tooth back there"

"Poor girl. Poor poor girl"

"Wait! I think she's awake. Rose?"

Rose sat up in bed. She caught the familar face of Lucky, staring at her, plus two other people.

"Who are you?" she asked the others.

Lucky smiled. "Rose, this is Mr. and Mrs. Lovett. They saved us"

"Saved us? From what?"

Lucky frowned. She sat down on the dusty bed, and began to explain.

**Really short, but this is just to cover for the time I spent not updating**


End file.
